Interview
by Fantasy sword
Summary: Interview. COMPLETE! Will continue a similar fic later
1. chapter 1

Kai*glares*

FS: * nervous laugh* ummm hi?

Kai: Did'nt you say you will be busy for exams?

FS: I err...well you see umm...

Kai: Just spit it out.

FS*gulp* Fine!

Kai: ...

FS: See the thing is ...since my exams will begin soon I will not be able to write any fanfic...

Kai: Hn.. _contiue..._

FS: _Yes! That means I can continue_... I was thinking it is boring to write one long fic...in between I can write something else..

Kai: So..what is this with the name 'Interview'?

FS: I might not call this a fic but... wont it be fun to let the reviewers ask any questions to the beyblade characters?

Kai: Pardon? _Please dont tell she is..._

FS: Yup! This fic is actually for the beyblade fans! They can ask any questions.. _even if it is weired..._

Kai: Why am I here again?

FS: Well you will be my partner!

Kai: Huh?

FS: From now on call me Nina!

Kai: And why is that? Is that your name?

FS: Nope! It is actually a game character from 'Breath of fire'. I like her because she is a sorceress!

Kai: * raises an eyebrow* why should I be your partner?

FS: I'll give you an offer... hehe.. *whispers*...Deal?

Kai: *grunt* ...Deal...

FS: Well folks I would love it if you all would like to ask any question to the beyblade characters mentioned...1 chapter 1 team! So the team whom we will be first interviewing will be...

Kai: ... Bladebreakers?...

FS: Alright then... dear readers! You can send your questions through the reviews (or by my email i guess...) And for my easiness you must ask your questions only for those who we will be currently interviewing... so hoping you all understood...our guestes who will be arriving are...

Kai: *reads* Tyson, Hilary, Max, Ray, Kenny, Daichi and myself?

FS: Hmmm...(between you all and myself you all will be answered depended on the questions...I may accept irrevelent questions also...) Is this a good idea?

Kai: How should I know...

FS: Some help you are... *sigh*..anyway I will be accepting questions for the current interview till my exams get over..(Before January ends)... I will write after my exams so do send questions... ( remember only on those characters who is mentioned for the coming chapter...you all can ask questions to them only!)

Kai: So Nina will there be more teams?

Nina: You bet! For the coming chapter only the bladebreakers will be there so dear readers if you want to ask any questions to them send them...

Kai: You aldready said it.

Nina: Really?

Kai: *raises an eyebrow*

Nina: * rolls eyes* Anyways! I say Adios _![Oh yes! I do not own beyblade!_ T-T]


	2. BB1

FS: Uhh...*cough* I..I am sooo sorry!!!I had certain problems *cough*exams*cough* So...shall we begin?

Others: Yeah

Ray: Hey wait a minute I thought we should call you-

FS: Nah just call me FS... :D

Ray:...Fine

FS: So we will begin from our first reviewer...Kai?

Kai: First one...from **Rock the Road**..

FS: Lets begin!!!

 **1\. Kai: Why there is no pairing for you in Beyblade? If there is tell us?**

Why does your eyecolour changes so Much?

Kai: I dont have one. I dont need one.

FS: That means he is single. Hey Kai your eyes are supposed to be crimson right? Why is it purple?

Kai: Contacts...My red eyes doesnt match with purple...

 **2\. Tyson: Why do you irritate Hilary so Much?**

Tyson: Cause she is annoying

Hillary: No I am not!

Tyson: Yes you are!

Hillary: Not!

Tyson: Are!

Hillary:Not!

Tyson:ARE!

Hillary:NOT!

Tyson: *writes down so Hillary doesnt see* I am taking my revenge cause she made me clean the whole class room, then the bathroom with the toothbrush most of all she insulted beyblading! Ok... that was long back but now I dont annoy her much...

Hillary: What did you write Tyson?

Tyson: The answer duh.

FS: Well Hillary you all can answer by writing but only twice each interview!Ok next!

 **3\. Daichi: Why do you wear such weird jeans?**

Daichi: Cause they are comfortable!

Tyson: *mumbles* Monkey boy..

Daichi: What did you say?

Tyson: I errr...said said that...you feel wild with your jeans like that!

Daichi: YEAH!!! * yells like Tarzan banging his chest *

FS: * sweatdrop * is something wrong with him?

Kai: Just ignore...

 **4\. Kenny: Why do you hide your eyes?**

Kenny: I do not hide my eyes actually my hair is long that it covers my eyes...

Where did Dizzi disappear in G-Rev?

Kenny: ...FS?

FS: * writes down * Dizzi actually was not supposed to be there in the first place...she was never found in the manga series...I actully wanted her in the third season though...Since I dont own beyblade I have no Idea why they removed Dizzi...

 **5\. Ray: Whom do you really like in 'that' way- Mariah Or Salima? You told you had a special bond with Mariah After your battle in first season. And you got frantic when Salima was hurt in V-force.**

Ray: * smiles * Mariah. I consider Salima only as a good friend...because our thoughts were similar...of course I will get frantic when a friend gets hurt.

FS: Well lets see the set of questions of the next reviewer!

Kai: **Ezabellaa**...

 **1) in beyblade max is paired with Emily or miriam?**

Everyone except Max: NO ONE!

Max: :P True I consider Emily and Miriam only as a friend.

FS: * writes down * Max is only interested in bringing two people together never making a relationship. He only wants to make friends with almost every blader he meets!

Max: What are you writing FS?

FS: Of how...friendly you are?

Kai: * cough * liar * cough *

FS: * hisses * I heard that!

 **2) why kai is not paired with someone?**

Kai: Not Interested...

FS: What shall I say according to him none of them are of HIS tastes.

Tyson: Dude you should not be so choosey!

 **3) there is not much detail about kai's past in season 1 so wy is so cold and distant?**

Everyone: ...

Kai: Isnt it guessable? Everyone who live in the abbey is cold and distant even if I lost my memory... I lived with Voltaire...

FS: In a dark mansion..secretive... lonely...creepy...haunted...

Ray: Uh FS its like your describing a mansion from a horror show

FS: Forget the last part

Kai: * raises an eyebrow * I dont find a difference..except the last one..

 **4) why kai is young in season 2 and old in season 1?**

Everyone: That must be asked to the character designer!

Kai: I look fine in the manga though..

 **5) kai's eye color is crimson, then grey, then voilet I don't get the logic.**

FS:Simple since in the manga the characters were never coloured the ones who made the show tried different colours.

Kai: They never found my red eyes matching with the attires of season two and three...

FS: Hope the answers were satisfactory NEXT!!!

Kai: * rolls his eyes * yeah yeah next **MagicalPheonix12**

 **1\. Is Kai having any pairing with a girl?**

Kai: * twitch * No...

 **2.Why is Kai's hair color and eye color always changing?**

Kai: ...Cause i dyed them in season 2 then the color was gone

Ray: Character designs...

 **3.Why Dizzi wasnt there in third season?**

FS: * mumbles * she shouldnt have been there in the first place...but I still love her she is funny!

Kenny: * cries * Why!? Why!? did those who made that show take her away!!??Aarrrgghhh!

FS: He's scaring me...

Ray: Do you think it is possible they removed her since Kenny is beyblading?

 **4.Why Kai didnt have his scarf in season 2 and arm guards in season 3?**

Kai: I wear that scarf only during tournaments...

FS: Really? * throws a suspicious glance *

Kai: Fine in season 1 I felt like wearing the same attire since I was a child...( thought that I will remember something..).

FS: Hmmm

Kai: In season 2 I thought of a chage since black reminded me of black...dranzer...I wore purple...and I got rid of the scarf...but in season 3 I thought of getting extra training by adding some weights in that scarf no one will know then...In season 3 my armguards will look odd with the jacket so I wore gloves.

 **5\. Why dont Daichi get some new cloths and keeps on wearing those torn ones?**

Tyson: Yeah why do you wear those?

Daichi: Cause I am proud wearing these! Huff

FS: Explanation please..

Daichi: They make me feel at home... I still feel the wilderness in me in these...

Others: ...

Hillary: oh Daichi...Anyway I am sure you buy some when you grow up.. Next!

 **6\. Why dont Kai defeat Tyson when he could?**

FS: That's cause the ones who made the show wants only the main character to win!* frowns *

 **7\. Why is Hillary more fierce in season 2 and less in season 3**

Hillary: Really? Well.. people do change when they grow up..

Max: Or its because you have a crus-mmmpphhh!!?

FS: * who is covering Max's mouth * Its about growing up heh heh heh...

 **8.Why is Ray and his village people so cat like?**

Ray: Cause we are neko jins?

 **9.And the most important one. would the bladebreakers ever get into a fourth season or will only continue in fanfics?**

Everyone: No.

FS: In my view there will be only fanfics..cause this show is more than 10 years old...Next...

Kai: next **ASNTwilight** I am NOT reapeating the questions which are asked before or the ones which are similar except the ones in which the reviewers have asked only once!

so...

FS: But Kai-

Kai: * death glare*

FS: Eepp..

Kai: good now...

 **Are Judy Tate and Taro Tate still married or are they divorced?**

Max: Huh? Mom and Dad are not divorced they only live in different countries...

 **Why dont we see any of Ray's family member throughout the series?**

Ray: I live alone...and the consider only the White Tigers as my family.

 **Whats with the long white scarf and four blue triangles?**

Kai: * twitch * I thought I gave my reason about the scarf.I only remember wearing those two since I lost my memory. Those triangles are like a mask in which I feel secure...

FS: ..* begins to drink some apple juice *

 **How can Kenny see through those glasses when they are perched practically on top of his head?**

Kenny: Actually those are like my lucky goggles which make me feel smart I can see without them.. :P

Others: o.O

 **What happened to Hillary's dad? He wasnt in the-**

Hillary : I do not think it is necessary for the parents of all the bladers to be seen!The show designers didnt find it necessary.

 **What happened to Daichi's mom?**

Daichi: She's at home though you will find her in the manga!

 **How did Kai get out of the abbey?**

Kai: After black dranzer incident Voltaire took me back to Japan... I lost my memory...

 **What happened to Kai's parents?**

Kai: Dont know, dont care...all I remember is my father Susmu Hitwari left Voltaire to teach little kids on beyblading...he did not want to take over the company...Voltaire separated me from him...

 **Where is Tyson's mom?**

FS: Her character was never made...

Tyson: I think the show designers did not find it necessary...

Kai: I think she died...

FS: o...k...

 **In V force Hillary had a crush on Kai and in G rev she has a crush on Tyson. Did she want a threesome with those two?**

FS: * chokes out her drink * threesome? *cough*.. * cough *

Others: WHAT!!!???

Kai: I consider Hillary only as a sister.

Tyson: well I uh * blush *

Hillary: Eeewwe! I dont want a threesome! The feelings I had for Kai was only infactuation and I have got over it! Whereas Tyson... *blush*

Ray: I think we got our answer..

FS: ( There were a few hints of Hillary worrying about Tyson in Season 2 ... I think)

 **Why does Ray love his hair so much?**

Ray: Years ago men in China never cut their hair because your hair along with your body and skin were considered a gift from your parents, and damaging them was considered unfilial.

FS: So let me guess you follow that tradition?

Rei: Nods..

Hillary: Thats quite sweet of you Ray!

 **How come Kai has two shades of hair?**

Everyone: o.O

Kai: Genetics?

FS: ...ge..ne...tics...why do I feel like I am forgetting somthing...

 **Why does Kai stay so distant from the team?**

Kai: ...Their noisy...

FS: * writes down * he is scared that he will become more open and his soft side will come out which in the abbey meant weakness...

 **In season 1 we see Kai living in a huge manor. Why didnt he stay there in V force? Where did Kai live in season 3?**

Kai: In season 2 Tyson made (forced) me stay with him. I season 3 I stayed with Tala and the Demo boys.

FS: Well thats over for now! ( I have one more exam which is on monday actually since its my b'day I got permission to write today!) I will update after my last exam. I hope the answers were reasonable...Bye!

Oh yes! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 2

FS: I'm back...Wow I got so many I mean there are so many questions *pouts* Some questions gives me a brainfreez.

Kai:...Why are alive yet?

FS: Oh shut up and co-operate or I'll write a yaoi fic with you and Dunga.

Kai: *shudders*

Ray: *whisper* Your kidding right?

FS: ...I'm threatening him actually this one is good enough. Anyways I would love to thank CuteTyhil, Goldmineempire5, Rock the road, Neha, Devi and girl on flames for reviewing and NOT sending questions after the second chapter. I'm really grateful to you all. So lets continue.. Kai...

Kai: **Little a Granger...**

 **Oi Ty! How'd you feel about Kai having all the fangirls?**

Tyson: Wha?

FS: *coughs out her snigger*

Other blade breakers: *stares at him eagerly*

Tyson: Why the heck are you all looking at me like that!?

Hillary: Well we are waiting for your answer.. Anyway know you, you will be jealous about him.

Tyson: No I'm not!

Hillary: Really?

Max: Admit it Tyson.

Tyson: Not you too Max! *huffs* I am sure most of them are not even beyblade fans!

Ray: You know that makes me wonder...*glances at FS*

FS: I AM A BEYBLADE FAN!!!

Tyson: Then who is your most favourite character?

FS: *nervous laugh*

Hillary: You lost Tyson. She is a Kai fan.

Tyson: But she didnt say anything!

Hillary: Oh Tyson your so dense.Whats the next question...

Kai: _Lucky him he at least dont get chased by deranged fangirls during Valentines day._ Next by **CuteTyhil**.

 **Why did Hiro leave Tyson in the end of G Revolution?**

~* SILENCE*~

Others: *looks at Tyson*

Tyson: Quit looking at me! That question must be given to Hiro! But someone over here forgot about him!

FS: Hey! I'll make a separate chapter to Interview with the coaches! Happy!?

Ray: Calm down you two.

 **Who is the most soft hearted in your View in an overall view in comparison of the four bladebreakers.(Simply asking, I have one in my mind but I am curious to know your opinion)**

Ray: I think that question is actually for you FS.

FS: Hmm... _All of them are soft hearted...but it is hard to judge in particular. Maybe Kai because of the way he cares for animals. Is season one Kai would have ignored the fact of Max wanting to play in the third round but he didnt. He might say he just wanted to rest but in reality he cared...there is a soft corner in him but he is reluctant to show it because of how he was raised...alsi a reason in which his way of thinking is hard to understand..Kai looked really devastated when he lost the first match with Brooklyn because his blade broke..._ Kai...

Others:...

Kai: _I am so..ft..hea...rted..to..her? *frowns* Voltaire would be fuming if he heard this..._

 **Is Tyson's mom dead or what?**

FS: You know it is possible that she is dead cause they never introduced her...

Tyson: Maybe the manga artist or the show designers didnt find it nessery to introduce the parents of all characters...

Hillary: That's somthing smart coming from you.

Tyson: Yep...huh?

 **Who do you think have won the final battle between Tyson and Brooklyn?Or was it a tie.**

Everyone: Tyson.

FS: Actually.. I will not give full credit to Tyson... After all to defeat Brooklyn he needed the help of the ultimate bit beast which can be formed with the help of the four sacred bit beasts.

Tyson: Yeah.. Thanks guys.

Ray and Max: No problem.

Kai:...

FS: (Note to CuteTyhil your question for Emily will be asked at the interview for the All Starz)

 **Do you think Tyson's hair is naturally coloured or what? Cause Hiro has the same colour as well.**

FS: As far as I can tell... In anime there are many with all types of hair colour which is considered naturally grown and not dyed hence yeah. Heck! There are even those with neon hair.. ack! makes me sick!

Ray: Where did you see that?

FS: Some anime show I saw years ago hence I dont remember the name.

 **Uhm, do Tyson have a crush on Hillary or vice versa.**

Tyson and Hillary: *lightly blushes*

Ray: *chuckles* You got your answer.

Tyson and Hillary: HEY!!!

 **So you think Kai has a crush on anyone in the series.**

FS: Nope according to me surely nope.

Kai: *stares at her hard*

FS: What!? Its true! Tell me what do you think of... Hillary.

Kai: Works hard for the team and helps them stand together. But annoying when she pours out her hatred for Ming ming... No offence Hillary.

Hillary: *huffs* I am offended.

FS: Mariah?

Kai: Three words 'I hate pink'.

Others: *sweat drop*

FS: Emily?

Kai: Nosey... She really annoyed me in season 1.

FS: *sigh* Julia?

Kai: Who?

FS: From F Dynasty. The twins? Remember? Nevermind you dont even remember her to have a crush on her. Mathilda and Ming ming.

Kai: Pink! being a problem of the former anyway she is too shy. I dont like that singer no offence Kenny.

Kenny: *downcast*.

FS: See...he one reason or the other anyway next one is?

Kai: **Blazefire123**

 **Does Kai end up with Hillary.**

Tyson*frowns* _Does he..._

Kai: Nope. I consider her only as a sister.

Tyson: _phew.._

 **Kai: Do you like Hillary? If no why did you save her so many times?**

Kai: ( As I said before I consider her as a sister. I respect her as one and of ciurse if anysone is in trouble I should help them.)

 **Ray: When are you going to cut your hair?**

Ray: Hmm I never thought of having them cut actually...I dont want to...

FS: Ray you better be carefull. I read about a person famed for having a very long beard...

Kai*raises an eyebrow*.

Ray: *sweatdrop* Uh... the relation?

FS: He died because of his beard.

Kai: Oh really? Did he hang himself with it?

FS: NO! Actually he was climbing the ladder when his foot got tangled with his beared and he fell and died. I forgot his name but what I said is true!

Ray: O..k.. thanks for the warning...I still havent decided about the hair but will surely not grow a beard from now on.

FS: Fine..

 **Max: Did you really dye your hair?**

Max: Huh? But I am naturally blond!

 **Kenny: When are you going to reveal your eyes?**

Kenny: Actually my eyes work exactly fine I think I look smarter like that with my goggles.

 **Tyson: Umm..when will you start dieting?**

Everyone: *blinks*

Kai: *snort* The day when Bryan will sacrifice his flame thrower.

Ray: Bryan has a flamethower?

Kai: Yup... since that chance is less IF Bryan sacrifices it then I will promise that I will personally make sure Tyson will get a diet.

Hillary: I will surely help you on that Kai.

Tyson: *pout* _I hope Bryan never sacrifices his flamethrower._

 **Hillary: Do you like Kai?**

Hillary: Well... in season 2 I found him to be cute and he saved me a lot of times so I did have a little crush for him... But I got over it actually it was just an infactuation I now like him only as a friend.

FS: Hmm... Next?

Kai: By **Neha.**

 **Kai: Why are you so cold?and you like hillary or not?**

Kai: ...based on the way I was treated in the past which I dont want to talk about.*twitch*As for Hillary I answered it long back...and I dont want to repeat myself.

 **Max: Why are you always happy? I think you are trying to hide something?**

Max: *blink* *blink* Huh? Umm I dont hide anything! My grandma said to always be happy no matter what the circumstances are.. and always be friendly!

 **Ray: Who do you like more, Mariah or Salima?**

Ray: Mariah of course!

 **Kenney: You have feelings for Hillary?**

Kenney: Huh I consider Hillary only as a friend.

FS: Nerds are like that...*sigh*

 **Daichi: Why do you call Hillary grandma?**

Daichi: Cause she is one! Hey! *ducks a flying chair* Haha!

~*SLAM*~

FS: Hillary! You cant knock him out like that!!

Ray: *after checking on the bump on Daichi's head* He'll live.

 **Tyson: Is Hillary's cooking really horrible?**

Tyson: *remembers what happened to Daichi for pissing of Hillary* Uh unless she is helped by someone?

Hillary: You'r spared Tyson (Tyson: phew..) for now.

Tyson: *Gulp*

 **Hillary: Whom you like? Why do you and Tyson always fight?**

Hillary: *in a inaudible voice* Tyson.. *in normal tone* We fight because he starts it!

Tyson: I dont!

Hillary: You do!

Tyson: Dont!

Hillary: Do!

Tyson: Dont!

Hillary: Do!

Tyson: Don–

FS: *In an angered expression* SHUT UP!

~*SILENCE*~

FS: *smiles* Good! Next!

Tyson: What was that?

FS: It worked right? You both are quite now!

Kai: Next is... **Aisha**

 **1)I wanted to know that Kenny is a girl or boy?**

Everyone: O.o?

Kenney: What made me look like a girl? I am a boy!!!

FS: You know I remember that my friend and I once argued on this... I always told her you are a boy... I even told her if she searched in internet it will be prooved you are a boy. In the end I won...If you want more proof then uh...in season one after Max and Kai's match Tyson, Max and Kenney went to the hot spring hence more proof!

 **2) How can Kai carry such a heavy scarf? How he got two triangles in his cheek?**

FS: You know I used to think the same thing... I mean you dont eat much and all I'm sure your under weight.

Kai: I am not underweight and you ate really pissing me off!

FS: I enjoy teasing you.. I'm sure its because of that scarf you'r muscular and hence because of your strong bones you got used to the weight.

Kai: Your lucky I did'nt kill you...yet..

FS: If you do..then I come back as a ghost and haunt you...

 **3) In season 2 Hillary had a-**

Hillary: Hold on FS you said the same questions wont be repeated! I answer a similar question aldready!

FS: Fine fine...

 **4)Now daichi is a popular blader then why cant he buy a new dress for himself?**

FS: Is daichi awake yet?

Ray: Nope...

FS: Hillary? How hard did you hit him?

Hillary: *huffs* I hope it will last the whole interview.

FS: I think he likes his usual ones thats why...

 **5) Whom does max love Mariam or Emily?**

Max: I love both of them!

Others: O.o!

Max: As really good friends!

FS: There is a double meaning with the word 'love' you used... *sigh*

Max: *blinks*

FS: *whisper* Is he that naive?

Hillary: *whisper* In romance... *sigh* yes..

 **6) Where is Ray's parents? And from where did he get the money to travel from his village to Tysons house?**

Ray: I am an orphan according to the story I think... cause I live alone.. as for the money.. It's thanks to Mr. Dickenson actually...

 **7) And why they are not going to school? In season 2 I have seen Tyson, Kenney and Hillary going to school.**

Everyone: *shrugs*

FS: Sorry but it depends on the mind of the designers.

Kai: Next one... **Blue Shadow of Sky**.

 **Kai; What's more important for youwining over Tyson or keeping the real spirit of beyblade alive in the sport and world.** **If keeping the spirit of beyblade alive then why did you wanted to enter BEGA to just fight tyson instead of knowing that the world will be hell if you win being on Boris' side.** **And if this mean wining over Tyson is more important then I wanna say something "You don't deserve to be called a BeyBlader" and "that's why Tyson is better than you."** Kai: Why does everyone think I only wanted to challenge Tyson? I do want to keep the real spirit of beyblade alive... For some reason Boris wanted Tyson to be a part of the Justice 5... Since he want at least one blade breaker I decided to go... And Justice 5 does not have team spirit... like the Majestics during season 1so I felt that they will lose... Only I knew that I fell into a trap thanks to Hiro... No offence Tyson but I am never gonna forgive your brother! *as for the rest... face hardens... I dont..deserve?...* *leaves*

FS: Hey!

Hillary: Give him some time...

FS: ...yeah..wait a minute! Who announce the reviewer names then?

Ray: I will hmmm the reviewer asked forgiveness for the harsh words..

FS: ...

Ray: *sigh* Next questions are sent by.. **CRSWoodferns**...

 **my question is for Ray Kon. Ray, do you find your name 'Raymond Kon' weird? Or embarrassing?** Ray: I find it a bit too long for my liking actually.

FS: Yoy know I read a fic in which your real full name is Raymondo.

Ray: O..k... That is weired and embarassing actually.

FS: Not to mention funny when Tyson sang it... like.. uh .. 'Raymooondo, Raymoooondo Raymondo.'

Ray: What!?

Tyson: I didnt!!!

FS: In a fiction! Anyway... next...

Ray: **Ayra** **So I wanted to ask Kai that does he have a crush on any girl?**

FS: Nope..but like Rumu (Rock the Rock) said we will make him have a crush on our OC's.

Max: I wonder how Kai would react if he heard that..

Tyson: He'll want all the adresses of the authors who write KaiOC fics and come to kill.

FS: That sounds like Bryan...

Ray: Agreed..anyway next is.. **Saira**.

 **Okay my questions for Kai are :-**

 **1) Why do you always change your attire in every season?**

FS: Can someone call Kai back... there are so many questions for him!

Tyson: Oh no need. *takes out a marker and draws four sharkfins on his face* Hn..I'm Kai...Hn...*puts up a serious expression*

FS: O.o!

Max: *laugh* Tyson! If...if... *laugh* Kai came now.*laugh*

Hillary: Tyson..if Kai came now he will surely not spare you.

Tyson: Hn..I'm Kai Hiwatari not Tyson the great!

FS: Good way of flattering yourself *sigh*

Tyson: Hn..thanks.. hn..

FS: I was being sarcastic...

Tyson: Hn...whatever... hn... Anyways I change cause I dont like wearing the same every season.. hn

Kai: What do you think your doing?

Tyson: *shreiks like a girl*

Kai: *twitches* Granger? Have you made your will ready? yet?

FS: Kai! You must not kill him! There are the few questions for him still!

Kai: Fine! Granger you got this whole chapter to prepare a will after that I'll kill you.

Tyson: *gulps*.

 **2) And your eye color?**

Kai: Contacts..

 **3)As I had only seen you in some attires, don't you think that you need to change your attire in every episode?**

Kai: I am not Hillary. No offence Hil.

Hillary: No probs..

 **4) Do you like Julia?**

Kai: Not much.

 **5) Do you think that Tala has a long time crush on Julia?**

Kai: Knowing him.. he would have forgotten her by now.

 **6) Which is your favorite song?**

Kai: *blinks* Somthing with a beat and dark at times. I guess 'my demons'?

 **7) Don't you love your Grandma?**

Kai: I dont even know anything about her!

 **8) Who do you prefer the most during your hardest time?**

Kai: Dranzer.

Hillary: That's so sweet!

 **9) Do you like/love Latin music?**

Kai: No.

 **10) Are you gay? (It's just like that)**

Kai: No but i wonder why there are so many yaoi stories with me in it and why some want me to be. uke..

glares at FS*.

FS: *pouts* Cause I like it.. your cute like that!

 **11) Which is your favorite Latin Boyband?**

Kai: I dont listen to music much...

FS: Yeah cause your busy practising. Give a break!

 **12) In all the seasons of beyblade, which attire do you like the most?**

Kai: The first one and third..

Tyson: Is that because in both you wore a scraf?

Kai: *growl* Did you finish with your will yet?

 **13) Do you prefer me as your friend?**

Everyone: ...

Kai: As long as your not a deranged fangirl and wont annoy me... no problem.

 **For Max:- You're so cute when you are paired with Mariam. Duh, that was a compliment!**

Max: *blinks cutely* Umm thanks?

 **For Tyson:-**

 **1) Is your stomach an endless pit?**

Tyson: Wha?No!

 **2) If not, then, where do you store all that FOOD you GOBBLE UP?!**

Tyson: Un umm err...

FS: Tyson's left speechless.

 **For** **Ray:-** **I just simply loves and adore you!**

Ray: *smiles* Thanks.

 **For Hilary:-** **You are almost like my role model!**

Hillary: *blushes* That's so sweet. Thank you!

 **Answer all your reactions!**

FS: Lets see Kai's indifferent. Tyson is gaping like a fish.. close your mouth or a fly will go in!

Tyson: Hey!

FS: Max is wondering how he must react as.. Ray is smiling. _.. nothing new.._ Hillary is flush and.. Kenney is busy with Dizzi and Daichi... Some one call a doctor he's still not awake yet.

Kai: Last but not least.. **meetssahoo59563**?

FS: It's actually **ranjan597.**

 **CAN I HAVE KAI! I LOVE HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING..! KAI DO YOU LOVE ME? PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION! I WILL DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU. I REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU!**

Kai: That sounded like a deranged fangirl... And thanks for uh.. can someone else deal with this?

FS: Oh well... Kai has nightmares from those deranged fangirls who say these things out loud and its even worse during Valentines. And I'll say he'll like you but not love... I really doubt on him loving a fangirl.

Ray: You are also a Kai fangirl.

FS: Yeah.. but I want to be his friend and I respect his personal space. Anway its over! Thanks for reading folks! Out next interview will be with..

Kai: Lee, Mariah, Gary, Kevin and Ray?

Ray: Why should I come again?

FS: Cause you have been in that team. Anyway we're ending now.

Kai: Tyson? Finished your will?

Tyson: What? Come on!

FS: I think running would be an option now.

Tyson: Eh hehe.. *runs like a wind*.

Kai: *Takes a kendo stick and chases after Tyson*.

FS: Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. White Tigers

FS: Thanks to Little A Granger, CuteTyhil, meetssahoo59563, Desires of Autumn Leaves, Ezabellaa, Rock the road, Neha, The-next-you-know-who, Blue Shadow of Sky, Makoto, Saira, Subha123kai.

Kai: Your quiet... lately..

FS: Shut up! I told you I want the Blitskrieng boys next! See! Even Saira and Rock the road wants them!

Kai: They'll come... later...

FS: *whines* No fair!!!

Kai: Whatever anyway to begin with.. by **Neha.**

 **Maraih:you don't think your hair and your atire you wierd pinky.**

Mariah: What!!!

Ray: Calm down..

Mariah: Grr...

Kai: *mumbles* my thoughts exactly.

FS: *in a low voice* Make it three of us... not all girls love pink...

Kai: Then there must be many more who hate her for her pinkyness.

 **kevin:why don't your hieght grow.**

Kevin: Uhh...

FS: Drink milk Kevin.

Kevin: Hey! That doesnt maje sense.

FS: *smirks* Havent yiu known? Milk helps you grow and keeps your bone strong... Anyway are you a cat like clan? You must love milk!

Kevin:Just because our clan are cat like it doesnt mean I must love milk..

Gary: Milk... *drools*.

FS: Uh.. what happened to him?

Lee: Mention any kind of food name and he wanders off.. *sigh*.

 **Lee:why is yous team name is white tiger and who put it.**

Lee: Our clan's strongest bit beast is the White Tiger which is Ray's bit beast. The name of the team comes from it...

FS: Explains.. next!

 **Gary:how old are you.**

Gary: *still busy thinking about food*.

FS: Can someone wake him up?

Ray: We cant.. but dont worry he'll be up after 10 minutes.

FS: We cant wait! Can someone else answer the question?

Mariah: Fine.. In season one Gary's age is 15 and in season 3 his age is 17.

FS: Hm.. Next set of questions?

Kai: _How did I end myself with this.._ *sigh* **The-next-you-know-who**

 **GARY: Do you think you can win from tyson in an eating competition? If yes prove it.**

Gary: Ffoooodddd *drools.. again*

FS: Oh come on! He just came in his senses a minute ago! Nobody mention that word from now on!

Kai: What if it comes from the questions?

FS: I'm helpless...

Kevin: Gary will surely win..

Kai: *raises an eyebrow* what makes you say that?

Kevin: Duh. When he hears the food itself- Oops?

Gary: *drools even more*

FS: Arrgghhh!!! *tries to pounce to Gary*

Kai: *wraps an arm around her*

FS: Let me go! I am so gonna kill him!

Ray: Who thought she will end up this violent?

 **MARIAH: Did you ever tried wearing black? Did you and ray had ever been on a date? What do you think about ray and salima? Do you like strawberries?**

Mariah: *still eyeing to the fact that FS is still trying to knock out Gary but failing, courtesy of Kai who is still holding her down*. Uh no I have never worn.. I wore something white or pink.. and *blushes* well not actually caues Ray was always busy. But we do spend a time or two. Salima? Ray whos that!

Ray: Uh.. a friend from season two?

Mariah: *glares* What do you think of her?

Ray: She is only a friend to me Mariah.

Mariah: Fine.. _If this 'Salima' gives anything to Ray during Valentine.. I am soo gonna burn it until the ashes dissapear!._ And I dont mind strawberries.

 **LEE:Why are your and ray's name are similar in manga I can't tell the difference? you were a grump in 1 season and lousy loser in 3rd, why ray still keep you around?**

FS: *who got finally tired* You can let go of me Kai..

Kai: Hn.. *lets go of her*.

FS: *notices the question* Now that does make sense... is it because you both were considered brothers?

They named you similar?

Ray: Possible...

 **KEVIN: are you and gary are real cousins? i can't believe it**

Kevin: We are?

FS: You should know that!?

Lee: We are the figments of your imagination so how do we know?

FS: Point well made!

 **RAY: Tell Tyson that he also have crazy fanatics who are also foodies. Long live food ! i like your braid by the way**

Ray: Uh yeah.. surely I'll... tell *sweatdrops* Thanks for the compliment...

FS: Next set!!!

Kai: **Blue Shadow of Sky..** Wait a minute.. isnt that the one who...

FS: I thought you forgot... anyway with the question..

 **Mariah do you everget a slightest crush on Mystel?**

Mariah: Hmm... maybe?

Kai: Next one **Makoto..**

 **1) mariah do u hate all colours except pink nd White?**

Mariah: I dont hate them its just that those colours dont suit my hair..

FS: I wont totally believe that answer cause.. for instance Freya from asdivine dios have pink hair yet she wore a blue dress...

 **2) mariah how would u react if ray tells u that he loves u?**

Mariah: I guess I will become excited and hug him..

Kai: _Until he turns blue and dies._

 **3) nd how would u react if he says he loves salima?**

Mariah: I'll...

FS: Fall down the mountain where your clan resides?

Mariah: What!!

Kai: Fall down the waterfall?

Mariah: Why are you two behaving like this? Do you hate me?

FS and Kai: Nope.

Kai: I hate your hair actually.. its pink.

FS: I hate your pinkyness actually.

Mariah: You both are so hopeless.

 **4)GARY how r u so calm? Y do u eat so much ?**

Gary: I spend lot of time meditating.

Kevin: Lazing around actually..

Gary: Cause Gary loves food...

 **5) why don't u ever open ur eyes? (do u use echo technique like bats?)**

Gary: Gary's eyes are like that...

FS: Some charaters have that type of eyes another example Brock from pokemon.

 **6) y do u have more hair in eyebrows than on your head?**

Gary: Gary dont know...

FS: Oh oh.. uh something with biology?

Kai: *snorts*.

FS: It's possible!

 **7)Kevi so mischevious?**

Kevin: Yup I am! And I am proud of it!

FS: *whispers* I have quite a dread feeling that if Ian and Kevin came together.. somthing will go wrong..

 **8) lee do u have a crush on mariah or any other girl?**

Lee: No.. Mariah is like a sister to me... As for others no..

 **9) lee do u stil hate ray for Waht he did?**

Lee: I forgave him after I understood his intention... though he must have done it some other way..

Ray: Sorry?

 **10) RAY well I have no questions for u now but u r my idol nd my favorite character in beyblade**

Ray: Thanks.

 **To the writer- first if all I m your fan too**

 **Secondaly i needed ur permission cuz I also want to write a fanfic like yours**

Everyone: *blinks*

FS: Err I accidently copied that there. Anyway thanks and I wanted to know more of what you mean by saying you want to write a fanfic like mine.. (I wanted to pm you but since it was a guest review I couldnt). Anyway next!

Kai: **Saira**

 **For Kevin:- Do you dye your hair?**

Kevin: No my hair is this colour.

 **For Gary:- You're a big guy, so... Are you the Strongest of the team?**

Gary: Gary is said to be the muscle of the team.

FS: Its true.

 **For Lee:- Is Mariah biologically your sister/cousin? If yes, then, why is her hair pink and yours black?**

Lee: *sigh* We all are not related in blood but we grew up together so in that sense she is like a sister to me.

 **For Mariah:- WHY PINK?! You should have gotten better colors than PINK!? I admit that you're girly and all but still... why pink? (I don't like pink, even though I am a girl)**

Mariah: ...I am going ignore about my choice of colours...

FS: Your wish...*mumbles* pinky... My favourite colour blue!

 **For Ray:- What do you think about Yaoi Fanfics about you?**

FS: *bursts out laughing*.

Ray: Is something wrong?

FS: No..nothing I just remembered a fic in which both you and Kai were retards... *laughs again* Damn it I even put it in my favourite story list!.

Ray: How can anyone like a fic in which we are retards?

FS: You sure? That fic has 311 favourites.

Kai: Please tell me your joking.

FS: Nope.. oh if anyone is interested in it then you will find it in my favourite story list. If you want to know a quick summary of one I'll mention it later.

Kai: Last **Subha...**

 **Ray:**

 **What will you do when salima tells that she loves you?**

Mariah: ...

Ray: I'll make her understand that I consider her as only as a friend.

 **Why is your hair so long ?**

Ray: I aldready answered that when I was with the blade breakers..

 **Do you love cats ?**

Ray: Yes... but not much as Kai I guess-

FS: Read the whole question..

Ray: Huh?

 **I mean your favourite cat mariah?**

Ray: *slightly blushes*.

 **What is your favourite dish?**

Ray: Anything fish related.

FS: Sushi?

Ray: No problem with that too.

 **Who is your best friend in beyblade?**

Ray: Hmm.. I consider all of them equal.. I dont know about Kai bit I'll choose him.

Kai:...

 **Are you jealous of anybody?**

Ray: None.

FS: Really?

Ray: Not that I remember any.

 **Whom do you hate the most ? Except Boris and Voltaire?**

Ray: Hmm... Brooklyn? Cause he hurt Kai so much...

FS: It wasnt his fault.. his mind was uh... Manupilated?

Kai: Of course...

 **Mariah:**

 **Do you love ray or have a secret crush?**

Mariah: I love him of course. *blushes*.

Ray: *blush*.

 **You both are like siblings or what?**

Mariah: No.

 **I can't ask you why you love pink because its your wish but why don't you wear anything else.?**

Mariah: Because other colours dont suite me.

 **... Can you tell kai that I love him? Please please Mariah... I am your friend right ? Please please...**

Mariah: *sweatdrop*. Hey Kai she loves you?

Kai: *blinks*. Whatever.

Mariah: Kai never listens to me...

Kai: So your smart after all.

Mariah: What!!??

Ray: Hey FS uh tell us about that fic.

FS: Oh okay so its like...

In a chapter... you both decided to make a jack ass theme production but Ray ended up with a broken leg where in the hospital you meet a psycopath who thinks Ray is his father.

Kai: Seriously?

FS: Thats not all that insane is an old man.. then after Ray got discharged and got a letter from the White tigers.. It was mentined that.. Their elders felt that Ray did something stupid and broke his leg and.. and.. *laughs* Gary sent... a drawing .. *laughs* ..oh gosh a rectangle representing a tree and a horrible drawing of Ray sitting under it with one leg.. *laugh* His other leg ... is shown having wings flying away.. And if seen closer Ray is sad in the drawing...

Lee: Now that does sound funny..

FS: I KNOW!!!! Anyway we are coming to an end and we will interview with one more team and I'll end this fic...

Kai: The people are... Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian and me.

FS: Well folks review and send next set of questions!)


	5. Biltzkriengs 1

(Currently my head is blank.. college has made me lose my ideas... I dpnt know how this will tirn out but I really hope it will turn out humourous... the thing is... I would have updated my first fic but since thus one was most wanted comppared to the others the decided to update this... I SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!)

FS: You boys are unbeliveable...

Tala: As if I care! And...

Bryan: WHY THE F@#$ AM I TIED ON A CHAIR WITH BELTS!!??

FS: Precaution is better than cure...

Tala: How is that related with what you are doing with him now...

FS: You'll... know... Kai questions please...

Kai: Hn... By IamMakoto

 **I love ur fanfic seriously I do**

FS: That makes me happy to hear actually...Thanks

 **Now to the questions:** **1) I read in a fanfic that the demolition boys threw the world championship. Is that true?** FS: Really?

Tala: Not us (Bryan: LET ME OUT)...*twitch*..maybe Boris?

Kai: Its a fanfic but the highest possibility is it was done by Voltaire and Boris.

 **2) Bryan i have read in a fanfic that u were addicted to fast race cars after u all escaped from the abbey . So r u going to start a career in racing?** Bryan:...

FS:Umm...

Bryan:...

Spencer: He'll speak only if you let go pf him...

FS: I dont want to do this to him.. but the thing is he will kill me cause I'm a fanfic author and I'm with him..

Spencer: Makes sense...

Tala: *yawns* Just threaten him..

Bryan: I thought you were my friend.

Tala: Of course I am but FS here is going to give me a cool girlfriend who can fight in a fic!

Bryan: YOU WERE FREAKIN BRIBED!?

Tala: No

Bryan: Great just great... listen kid (FS: Hey!) I came from hell itself, aka, The abbey so your threats wont work...

FS: *thinks* Hmm... *pulls out a stungun from nowhere* Will this work? *presses a botton revealing electric waves*...

BBoys: O.o

Bryan: What the heck is that!?

FS: Stungun...I got this idea from a anime show... since then I wqnted one... but I dont think it exsists..*removes the straps*...Now answer...

Bryan: *huffs* I do like motorcars.. though your suggestion is good..*thinks about it and smirks at the idea of crashing onto others cars and throwing them off when they come in the way*

FS: I dont like that look...

Kai: Me too...

Tala: Me three...

 **3) spencer in a fanfic I read it was stated that u once tried to kill ian. Is that true?** Spencer: Its a fanfic... but the idea has always been tempting.(Ian: Hey!).. can you tell which fic it is I really want to read it...

Tala: Even I want to... the calm Spencer snapped? Worth reading.. If it exists and you know the name please say so..

 **4) ian i read that I r addicted to fireworks?** Ian: *snikers*..

Bryan: *smacks his head* (Ian:Ouch!) Shut it midget!

Spencer: *sigh*

Kai: He is addicted to anything in which pranks can be played...

FS*plans to be more cautious around Ian*...

 **5) tala i heard that u were addicted to "sex" . Is this real?** Tala: NO I'M NOT!!!

Spencer: No he isnt but he likes to read something perveted...

Tala: NO I DONT!!!

Kai: He is a pervert but he doesnt show it much.. only express it when he gets a girlfeiend...

Tala: NO!

Kai: Yes now quit being a baby.

 **6) in a lot of fanfic it is said that tala has a lot if gfs. Is this real?** Kai: He is a perv afterall..

Tala: Hey!

Kai: But he doesnt have any yet.. cause he wants a stubborn pretty girl and have fun seeing her blush..

Tala: *nods seriously* True!

Ian: *mumbles* And get punched in the end...

Tala: I HEARD THAT!

 **7) kai i just want ur opinion on ranking u, brooklyn, nd tyson** Kai:...First ...*cant say due to pride*...

FS: First is Brooklyn, Second Kai and Third Tyson.

Tala: Are you saying that Tyson is third because Kai is your most-

FS: No... in the battle between Brook and Kai, Kai alone defeated Brook but Dranzer was damaged... Eventhough Tyson defeated Brook he did it with the support of other bit beasts... for the final blow... So Brooklyn comes first.. Kai comes second cause he was alone able to defeat him..Do you can guess the rest...

 **Nd fs plz let me write a fanfic like urs i would just use ur idea of interview other things will be mine**

FS: Fine.. I am going to end this fic anyway..

Kai:Really!?

FS: Yeah yeah I can update lately so I will try to finish my current fics and write one shots on them...

Tala: Hmm you better write a lot of me and my girlfriend!

FS: Yeah yeah...Next..

Kai **: The-next-you-know-who..** **OH! Mariah and lee are siblings its mentioned in wiki they also shared lastname which is wong. so next up are Blitzkrieg Boys :P hopes no murder happens here** FS: I have a bad feeling about this... I need reinforcements...*goes to get some*...

Tala: I dont like the thought of her type if 'reinforcements'...

Kai: I am sure they are females.. who are probably sadists...

 **Tala: Are you a cyborg? How do you feel about having less fangirls than Kai** Tala: No I am not a cyborg. I am happier since seriously during Valentines atleast most of the girls will be behind him!

Kai: No wonder you dont complain like Tyson... you are happy you have less..

Tala: But seriously I dont want any deranged type... once I ended up in my boxers...*shudders*...

Ian: *laughs his ass off* SUCKS TO BE YOU!!! AHAHAHA!!

Tala: *Too busy trying to remove the horror to care*..

 **Bryan : I heard you are a psychopath and sociopath? Do you really break things and even you have fangirls. I can't believe it! I also heard you murdered Boris!?**

Bryan: WHAT THE F#@%$#@¥¥¥–

Kai: LANGUAGE DAMMIT!! _Where the heck is that girl I really want her stungun..._

Bryan*huffs* Yeah I have fangirls.. So what if I have fangirls?

Spencer: Hmm.. Even FS is a fan of yours but she is pretty calm...

Bryan: Which I grateful for..

As for murdering Boris.. I want to but I havent...*sighs in dissapointment*

 **Ian: do you know kevin?**

Ian: Huh?

Tala: He is the shrimp from White Tigers... another prankster...

Ian: COOL!! Maybe we can be friends!

 **where were you in 3rd series.**

Ian: I left cause they found my family...

 **can you give Tala a message just say 'Garland'.**

Ian: *blinks confusingly* Uhh... Hey Tala?

Tala:Hm?

Ian: Garland?

Tala: *cringes*...

Ian: Garland..

Tala: *cringes again*...

Ian: *snigger* Gar–

Tala: *Death glares and speaks with a demonic tone* Shut it Midget!

Ian: Eep*shrinks away in fear*..

 **Spencer: why are you so quite sometime people even forget that you are there? what'll be your message to people, who thinks blondes are stupid !?**

Spencer: Hmm I'm ised to it...As for those who think blonds are stupid.. they are the stupid ones but I dont blame them.. some I have seen in shows are quite stupid indeed but not all are stupid...

 **Kai: Why did you appear with white tigers, don't you have something better to do? *stucks tongue out***

Kai: ...THAT DAMN AUTHOR TOLD ME TO BE HER PARTNER THREATENING

Kai: **Sairas world**

 **1) Tala do you like Julia?**

Tala: ...?

Kai: Circus...

Tala: Oh...

Kai: _And I thought it was Bryan with memory issues.._

(I'm sorry Saira but I really dont like any romantic feeling with the BBoys and female bladers... Please dont be mad...:(..)

 **2) Bryan, I have read in many ffs that you love cooking, is that true?**

Everyone: O.o!!!!

Ian: *bursts out laughing*...

Bryan: Why is he laughing?

Tala: *snigger* He must have imagined you in a frilly pink apron.

Bryan: MIDGET!!! *brings him in a headlock*...

3) **Kai, I don't like you!**

Kai: Like I care.

 **5)Midget, I prefer you more than Kai!**

Ian: Th...tha...thanks..*turns sightly purple*

..*SLASH*...

A sword appears right in front of Bryan which made him leave Ian in shock... they turn towards the direction where it came from to see FS and a female 19 years of age, scarlet hair reaching till her waist, she is wearing a heartkruetz armour and a dark blue skirt...

FS: Boys meet **Erza Scarlet** of 'Fairy Tail'..(To know how she look like type Fairy Tail Erza Scarlet) My most favourite female anime character!

Erza: *brings out another sword*.. You better stay in peace boys... the author said she will give me a lot of stawberry cheesecake for maintaining peace...

BBoys: _Stawberry cheesecake? Seriously?_

TBC

I wanted to write more but it looks like cant... well something is better than nothing...

Reviews please!


	6. Blitzkrieg Boys 2

FS: I am sooooo sssooorryyy!!! Due to exams I lost my mood to write and now I have finally updated it… so sorry to readers again…

Erza: If you really feel guilty continue this fic Fantasy Sword *continues to eat the stawberry cheesecake*.

FS: Its FS Erza-san

Tala: 'san'? You never called anyone with respect before…

FS: Erza san is older than me by a few years so… anyways... thanks to…

 **Unaisa memon**

 **Neha**

 **IamMakoto**

 **ChibiTALA**

Really thanks for reviewing!!! They mean a lot to me… its the only way to know if anyone read my fic and if they like it… now for the interview.

Kai: These are by **Neha** (guest)

 **For Tala-you have crush on julia or anybody?**

Tala: Nope… still single..*points at FS* she is supposed to give me a girlfriend

FS: *sweatdrop* You tell like as if I'm giving you an object…

Tala: *in a dead serious tone* I'm a fictional character and do not exist in real life. So I will end up getting a girlfriend who is also a fictional character. Both of us are not alive in the real world. So we are objects. We are toys for all of your brains. We are-

FS: WE GET IT!!!! Get hold of yourself.

Erza: Here have a cake *gives one of her cake to Tala*

Tala: *sniffs* Thanks *starts eating the cake*.

 **For Bryan-what you feel when you lost to ray?**

Bryan:….

FS: Bryan?

Bryan:….

FS: Um… hello?

Bryan:….

FS: *anime vien pops* Oi! Are you trying to annoy me?

Bryan: Exactly..

FS: Eh?

Bryan: It was annoying… But oh well…

Ian: He threw a tantrum backstage.

Bryan: Midget…

Ian: Eh…

Bryan: DIE!!! *gets a hammer out of nowhere which is as huge as his size*

Ian: *girlish shrink*

FS: *thinking if she should laugh at the shriek or worry about Bryan's temper*

Spencer: Umm.. Miss Erza?

Erza: *doesnt pay attention as she is busy finishing her strawberry cheese cake*

Kai: I thought she was supposed to make sure there was no fight…

FS: Hmm… maybe I shouldn't have made the deal with the cake… Umm Ian its best you rum till Erza san finishes the cake she's currently eating…

Ian: *runs in a flash* I ALREADY KNOW THAT!!!!

Bryan: *Chases Ian while swinging the huge hammer randomly*

Kai: Hey FS the next question is for Ian…

FS: Oh… *pulls out a plate of cake the throws it at Bryan's direction*

Bryan: *Hits the cake while swinging the hammer without realization*

.*SPLAT*.

Erza: *removes the plate off her face which is now covered in cake*.

Tala: A..are you okay?*sniffs*

Erza: Who.

FS and Ian: *points at Bryan*

Bryan: Wha!!??

Erza: *shakes the cake off her and as she heads towards Bryan's direction a golden light is emitted* Re-equip…. PURGOTARY ARMOUR!!! *the light vanishes revealing her in a black armor with many spikes and chases Bryan*

Bryan: Gaahhh!!! *runs*

Ian: Wow she's cool. *sits on the couch enjoying the view of Bryan being chased*.

FS: Right? Anyway if anyone wants to know about Erza's Armour just type the name with her name in the net for those who don't know about Fairy Tail.

 **For Ian-your nose is so big so you have problem with it?**

Ian: *feels a bit insulted* No..

FS: I'm sure she was not mocking you…. She was just curious...

Ian: If that's the case then no problem.

 **For Spencer- you are gay?**

Spencer: *raises an eyebrow* Of course not. Wait why do you ask something like that? Umm can you save Bryan now?

FS: *bored tone* Fine *brings a huge cake out of nowhere* ERZA-SAN THIS CAKE IS MADE FROM THE SPECIAL STRAWBERRY IN MONGOLIA!

Erza: *stops chasing Bryan* Really!? *In an instant she comes in front of FS and takes the cake from her*…

Bryan: How the heck did you get a cake like that!?

FS: I'm the author. I can do whatever I want to in my fics…

Kai: Right…Next **Blue Shadow of the sky**

 **Q1) A QUESTION FOR ALL...If you got a chance to change a specific detail about your animation what would it be?**

Kai: Defeat Tyson

Tala: Beat the crap out of Garland…

Bryan: Torture Boris…

Ian: Get a Bazooka...

FS: …She was asking about changing not about your desires.… *turns towards Spencer* You dont want anything?

Spencer: I contempt with my role though I preferred if Tala didn't end up in the hospital and Kai get serious injury...

FS: Your the only nicest guy in the team eh?

Spencer: …Everybody is nice in their own way.

FS: Is he a saint!?

 **2) TALA... are you really a Cyborg or just genetically advanced? (i am rally confuuuuuused)**

Tala: Genetically advanced...

FS: A Cyborg cannot show emotions.

Kai: A Cyborg cannot be a pervert.

Tala: Hey!

Bryan: A Cyborg don't spend hours in the bathroom only for his hair.

Tala: *anime vien pops* OI!!

Ian: A Cyborg doesn't destroy the kitchen while cooking.

Tala: You all are purposefully trying to annoy me aren't you?

The-ones-mocking-him: Yup.

Tala: *sighs in annoyance*

 **3) What do you think about the TalaJulia pairing? even tough it has no hints in the anime I suppose. (this question is for the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys)**

Spencer: She is pretty impressive. A good blader I say.

Bryan: But not suitable for this pervert.

Tala: You are seriously annoying.

Ian: I think tsunderes suit him!

Bryan: Yeah but I think it should be some sadist.

Kai: But there are no female sadists in the show.

Tala: Are you saying this to see me tortured?

Kai: Just to put you in the leash…

Bryan: I like the torture idea though

 **and again SORRY Kai**...

Kai: No problem.… I aldready forgot about it... next is **beyfanatics.**

 **TALA: do u like Julia? how would you react if Julia says she likes brooklyn?**

Tala: I respect her as a blader only. I dont really care if she says that…

Kai: Julia seemed more of the independent type…

FS: I dont even see a match between Brooklyn and Julia..

 **SPENCER: who us your favorite avenger?(just curious)**

Spencer: Captain America.

FS: Why?

Bryan: Cause he's blonde?

Spencer: No… He's moves are pretty neat and he is pretty strategic.

FS: Point well made.

 **IAN: how do you feel to be so short among everyone sooo tall?**

Ian: It sucks… They barely notice my presence except for Spencer and Kai…. Kai just ignores me like he ignores everyone. *sulks*.

FS: That's….sad..

Erza: But there should be plus points about that I presume.

Ian: *brightens up* OF COURSE! Otherwise how do you think I have been successful so far in my pranks!

FS: Then its not so bad!

Erza: Exactly just think of the good things.

 **BRYAN: um.. hello**

Bryan: Huh?

FS: She didn't know what to ask you?

Bryan: Great then bye! *saying that Bryan closes the curtains between them and the questioners*

FS: I'll update soon. But lately due to some problems here I dont get the time. I had to update when I got a message from IamMakoto. I'm still really sorry for updating so late. Next will definitely be the last chapter and I will finish this soon.


	7. Blitzkrieg Boys 3

Curtains open. Erza is no where to be seen. FS is grumpily cleaning the place with a vacuum cleaner which is absorbing the cake on the floor, huge cardboard boxes which contained cake,a floor mat even a few chairs but she doesnt care. Spencer is reading a book and at times looks at FS's direction wondering about the all absorbing vacuum cleaner. Bryan is sleeping and Ian in laying bored with no entertainment. Kai and Tala are busy talking to each other.

FS: Oh..*turns towards the readers* Hello there! Erza san had left as she had a quest from her guild so I'm kind of cleaning the mess here..This will be the last chapter and I would like to thank Neha and IamMakoto for reviewing for the previous chapter.

As she says this she unknowingly raises the vacuum cleaner... which is met with Bryan's face.

Bryan: Oommpphh!!! *arms grasps both sides of the mouth the vacuum cleaner and tries to push himself back... he was only able to push his head away a bit* Oi you damn author!!! Watch where your putting that thing!

FS: Oops. *presses the off button*..

FS: ITS NOT GETTING TURNED OFF!

Bryan: What!?*loses his grip and his face slams into the mouth of the vacuum cleaner*

Ian: AAHAHAHAHAHA!

Spener: *Smacks Ian's head*

Ian: Ow!

Spencer: Help him instead of laughing.

Kai: Its better if he doesnt.

Tala: Yeah...He'll get sucked in easily.

Ian: Hey!

Tala: Lets just continue the interview!

FS and Bryan: DONT DITCH US!!!

Kai: Anyway the questioner will be **Blue lightning of the night**

 **Kai: How did you get your Dranzer? I really want to know how!** **2.**

Kai: Sorry but I dont remember how... I guess it was somewhere after the Black Dranzer incident...

 **Kai: And in the manga (season-1, regional tournament) your Dranzer's tip changed from attack to stamina in the middle of the battle. How did you make it do that?**

Kai: Some beyblade can switch modes..There was another show where the beyblade changed from offense to balance...

 **3\. Tala: How did you and your team mates end up in Abbey? (Except Kai, because his grandfather is the one behind all this)**

Tala: Thats kind of personal... some of us were orphans while some of us were taken away from our parents.

 **4\. Tala: In Rising, you had your father and mother. Then why did you leave them to join the Abbey?**

Tala:...Since I'm a character directly taken from the show than the manga I dont know why...(FS: I never read the manga version so I cant really answer questions from the manga)

 **5\. Bryan: Why didn't you use Falborg, like you used against Ray, (I mean using air to cut your opponents) when you battled against BEGA?**

Bryan: I'LL ANSWER IF SOMEONE GETS ME OUT OF THIS THING!

Tala: He didnt want to do it since he wanted to change. As much of a sadist he is he still tries to show that he's not evil.

Kai: In simple words he regrets hurting Ray. He's kinf of guilty and want to make atonement I guess?

Bryan: *pushes his face back* AS IF!!! I WANTED TO USE THAT ATTACK DIRECTLY ON BORIS!!! THATS IT! *face gets stuck... again*.

Kai: *states* He answered without getting free...

 **6\. Spencer: Who do you like the most in the team? (I'm asking about inspiring, or something like that. Not romantic)**

Spencer: Kai. He's the only one who doesnt bring any trouble.

 **7\. Why is your nose so big?**

Ian: *raises an eyebrow* Cause I was designed like that??

 **And do you know how to operate a flight? (Asking this because of the glasses)**

Ian: *writes down* _I can actually operate all machines... I did it once but nobody knows about it if spencer knew I'm toast._

 **8\. The wh** **ole team: How did you get your bit-beasts? And why didn't you throw therm off when you came out of Bio-volt? They were built by Boris, right?**

Tala: Like you said they were indeed built by Boris and given to us.

Ian: But they are like our friends.

Spencer: After Tala's battle with Tyson we finally respected the bit-beasts as they have a life of their own even if they were given to us by Boris.

 **9\. The whole team again: If I tie Boris and Voltaire on chairs, and give you a room full of torture devices and weapons all around the world, what will you do to them?**

Ian: Torture?

Spencer: You dont need to answer that...

Ian: *sulks*

Kai: Um torture Boris? Well Voltaire is still my grandfather so I think I'll let someone else torture him.

Spencer: Isnt it better if we dont? We'll be no less than Boris if we tortured them.

Tala: Come on Spencer we'll avenge the other kids.

Spencer: If you put it like that...

Tala: I think Bryan will be more happy to answer that...

Spencer: Can we save him aldready?

Kai: Fine. *pulls out a plug which was connected to the vacuum cleaner*.

.*Crickets sounds*.

FS and Bryan: *anime vien pops* YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE THAT FROM THE BEGINNING!!!

Tala: It was fun watching the two of you suffer...

Bryan: HAAH!? Whats that horn head! *glares at him*.

Tala: *glares back* You heard me bird brain.

Spencer: I seriously apologize for not noticing...

FS: Its alright... Atleast you had the thought of helping.

Kai: Hey Bryan here's the question you were waiting for... answer it aldready..

Bryan: Looks at the question and grins like a maniac.I'll use a stungun, a knife, a whip till I hear them scream and even more torture but . Then I'll make them starve and thirsty and give them a bit of food and water when they are in the verge of death. And the process continues till they get old.

FS: You are a total Sadist...

Bryan: Your mind is a sadist! I am inside your mind!

FS: Point made...

What will you give me in return?

Bryan: A date with your favourite character.

Tala: Thats not possible.

Bryan: A fic of you dating your favourite character by this author.

FS: EEEHHHH!? Heck no!

Bryan: *huffs* Any one wish you want will be fulfilled then...

Spencer: By whom?

Bryan: *points at FS* By her?

FS: I'M NOT A WISH BRINGER!!!

Bryan: Then just ask her to write a one shot...

FS: Why am I the one who should fulfill her wishes when you get to torture Boris!?

Bryan: *huffs* FINE!!! We will grant you one of your wishes as a fic since we dont exist in real life.

Kai: Well then next is **Saira's world**

 **Well nice answers, now for Blitzkrieg boys:**

 **Kai: I had asked you one question before, you remember? Well you answered like this "I will if you're not a deranged Fangirl of mine" well my reply is : "I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR DERANGED FANGIRLS, YOU STUPID BRAT!" (And I must admit that I'm a big fan of Tala)**

Kai: *Anime vien pops* Your lucky we're in different worlds. I dont mind burning you with Dranzer's flames.

 **Ahem! Questions for you, Kai, Would you rather drop an iPhoneX or save a kitten?**

Kai: A kitten. I can buy another phone not the life if a kitten.

 **Would you rather be with Boris or with Hitler?**

Kai: Hitler... he doesnt torture kids for sure.

 **Tala: I love you so much only because of your hair and eyes! Those blue eyes are so mesmerizing. I always re-watches the series of g revolution and original s all over again just to see you battle!**

Tala: *slightly blushes* Thanks.

 **Tala, tell the truth, isn't your hair dyed? Because it's so red.**

Tala: Its real.

 **And how do you style your hair like that? I mean, you must be talking a long time you know, just to style it like devil horns.**

Tala: ...

Bryans: *grunts* Yeah he takes so long like how some girls take to get ready. The only difference while girls get totally ready he only gets his hair done.

FS: Generally it takes me around 15 minutes to get ready..

Tala: THATS ALL!?

Bryan: Eh... he spends **hours**!

 **Spencer: You're soooo big! I mean huge. When I first saw you in the series I thought you looked like another version hulk from Avengers. Sorry if it was rude.**

Spence: No offense taken. Well that means for halloween I know now how to dress up as.

Others: _He's seriously soft!_

 **Bryan:Ummmmmm...You give me nightmares...**

Bryan: *grins sadistically* GREAT!

 **Ian: Hey midget! Why's your nose so big?**

Ian: *Annoyed* CAUSE I WAS MADE LIKE THAT!

 **For all of the Blitzkrieg boys (I want a group answer): How did you gain your bit-beast?**

BBoys: From Boris.

 **How did you end up in the Abbey In the first place**

BBoys: Our memory was erased.

 **So, were you given bit-beasts according to your elements?**

Tala: They scan our condition and check which element is suitable for us and give us that bit-beast.

 **Are you sure you answered all the questions correctly?**

FS: I guess... If anything is missing feel free to ask in the next fic.

Kai: Next is **chibiTALA**

 **Tala: How many bottles of gel do you use to keep your hair standing?**

Tala: *eye glints* One full...

Spencer: Two bottles..

FS: How do you know that?

Spencer: I'm the one who checks in things here so yeah two bottles.

 **Bryan: Can I borrow your flamethrower? I want to torture Tyson.**

Bryan: Can I torture him with you? I'll give you a spare one.

 **Spencer: How do you cope with all the madness caused by your teammates? *Hides behind a tree to save myself from Tala and Bryan.***

Bryan: Dont worry if you let me torture Tyson I will not kill you... And I dont kill girls.

Tala: Calm down we're not so violent...

Kai: Your questions are not so offending...

Spencer: *chuckles* I'm used to it. _But it is quite entertaining at ceetain times._

 **Ian: Who do you like torturing the most; Bryan or Tala?**

Ian: Tala...

Tala: WHY!?

Ian: Bryan usally beats the crap out of me if I overdo it...

Bryan: HELL YEAH! YOU DARN MIDGET!

 **Why is your nose so big ?**

Ian: HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I ANSWER THAT! DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST MY NOSE!?

FS: I'll delete similar questions from now on.

Kai: You should have done it from the start...

FS: It slipped from my mind.

 **And are you EVER going to grow taller?**

Ian: I lost hopes on growing.*sulks*.

 **Bryan: What do you think about redheads? *Cough* Tala *cough* Brooklyn *cough* Johnny *cough***

Bryan: The first one spends time in the bathroom like a girl. The second smiles too much that its freaking creepy. The third...hmmm...*bilnks with doted eyes* who is that again?

Tala: Who are you even talking about?

Bryan: Dont know, dont care.

 **Tala: Why do you always wear full shirts? I want to see your muscles. XP**

Tala: That's the reason I wear full shirts *shivers* Last time Iin a beach I was chased by some fangirls *shudders at the memory*.

 **Kai: I really think you are the best beyblader ever. I am sure you will beat Tyson nest season. (Even if there is no next season, their lives are still continuing, right?)**

Kai: Thanks but I guess defeating Tyson can only be done by the authors choice.

 **Spencer: What would you have done if you were present at the time when Kai appeared at the front door hurt? (Talkin' about my fic Protection)**

Spencer: First tell him to clean up and during that time make hotchocolate for him. Then we sit and chat.

Others: _What a dad..._

 **Tala: When will you learn driving without crashing into street poles? (I know you don't know driving properly.)**

Tala: Hmph! I can learn only if anyone is ready to teach me.

.*turns towards Kai*.

Kai: I'm busy with Dranzer and the Hiwatari Corporations...

Tala: *turns towards Bryan*

Bryan: Hell no!

Tala: *grunts and turns hopefully at Spencer*

Spencer: No...*serious face* I dont want to make the same mistake again.

Tala: .*turns towards the author*

FS: I myself dont know how to drive... _and I value my life too much..._

Tala: *sulks* See.. no support...

 **Kai: Who do you prefer the most: The G Revolutions or the Blitzkrieg Boys?**

Kai: *writes down* _Blitzkrieng boys...They're like... family_..*blushes slightly at the cheesy line*

. **And who is your closest friend?**

Kai: *thinks*...Tala

Tala: *grins* Aww...

Kai: *ignores him* next is **Subha123kai**

 **Tala: Well you wins among you in drinking tequila shots? Kai or you?**

Tala: Kai doesnt even drink so defenitely I'll win.

 **Tala: Do you have a girlfriend if yes who?**

Tala: I'm still single..

 **Tala: Does Kai has any girlfriend? Don't let him know I am asking you this.**

Tala: No.

Kai: No what?

Tala: You dont need to know.

Kai: *looks confused*.

 **Tala: Can you tell what Kai likes the most? I want to present him a *secret surprise * so I can't ask him.**

Tala: *writes down* _Strawberries based on food. He doesnt like expensive gifts... only meaningful ones._

 **Kai: Will you love me if I will not be a deranged fangirl of yours. ..**

Kai: I can like you as a friend... but loving you is only possible when I know you better. I'm happy you are not a deranged fangirl.

FS: KAI!

Kai: What now?

FS: I love you..

Kai: Where did that come from?

FS: ...As a sister... I wanna be your sister real bad...

Kai: Thats the first time someone said that to me.

FS: Since I cant be your sister in real like since you dont exist I'll send an OC in my fics from now on...

Tala: Do you even love anyone like in love...

FS: No... I'm too hard hearted for that... anyway thank you for reading this fic. I will now put an end to this and start a new version...some day... Anyway..

Thanks a lot

and

Reviews please!!!


End file.
